


Because You're Human

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A few mentions of Kurt's oft forgotten ability to disappear into shadow, At least for his blue best buddy, Basically Kurt is agonizing over smth and Logan gives him some comforting words, Because it's cool and I love it and narratively I think it can used interestingly, Best Friends, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Logan is a Softie (X-Men), Rated T for some swears right at the end thanks Logan, Self-Doubt, There's a refrence to god in there bc it's Kurt but it's lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: With a gruff sigh, Logan turned to look at his dearest friend, "Comforting people is more 'yer wheelhouse, elf, but you clearly got some stuff you need to talk about, and I ain't going anywhere until you spill your guts."That got a huff of a laugh from Kurt, who shut his eyes in contemplation. As the sun was starting to set, the man was getting progressively more difficult to see, "I could simply 'port elsewhere if I truly wanted to, mein Freund.""Take a second to think about how many beers you owe me, and say that again."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Because You're Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It's been a grip, but the next step on my nostalgia trip was Kurt/Logurt city. This specifically is based off two characters traits I noticed Kurt had when rereading the early Claremont era; his habit of being introspective/hard on himself, and the fear of leadership, specifically a fear of failure and others getting hurt because of his orders. 
> 
> As for 'verse, this is the tried and true "amalgamation of all the X-Men shit I like, with slightly emphasized Claremont characterization." Gen this time because a good relationship is based off a strong friendship imo. Tried to incorporate German a little more than just for pet names this time, translation in the end notes.

"Elf."

...

" _Elf._ "

.......

"Kurt."

" _Lass mich in ruh_."

Logan wasn't all that fluent in German, though the thought of learning had crossed his mind, mainly because of the fuzzy blue mutant perched in a tree he was looking up at now. However, he didn't have to have to understand the exact meaning of the phrase to infer from Kurt's tone that he was not welcome.

Unfortunately for the elf, Logan wasn't a man who took orders during his off duty hours.

So up the tree he went, climbing up and and up until he reached the sturdy branch Kurt was on, sitting beside him and joining him in his silent absorption of the natural sounds around them.

For a moment.

With a gruff sigh, Logan turned to look at his dearest friend, "Comforting people is more 'yer wheelhouse, elf, but you clearly got some stuff you need to talk about, and I ain't going anywhere until you spill your guts."

That got a huff of a laugh from Kurt, who shut his eyes in contemplation. As the sun was starting to set, the man was getting progressively more difficult to see, "I could simply 'port elsewhere if I truly wanted to, _mein Freund_."

"Take a second to think about how many beers you owe me, and say that again."

"Ha! Point taken. You win, my guts are yours to hold," the joke was weak, even for him, but it was comfort enough for Logan to hear him try at all, "The last mission... you were there. You know what happened. I was in charge, and I failed."

They were both in civvies now, a yellow sweater for Kurt and a leather jacket for Logan. Out of the breast pocket of that jacket, Logan pulled out a cigar and match, popping it in his mouth when finally lit. A bad habit, but the smoke never bothered his companion; which figures, he was a walking sulfuric fog machine, "Me and you seem to have a different definition of failure, bub. No one's dead and the enemy ran with their tail between their legs. I'd hate to see what you call success if you think that's a failure."

"I did not say _we_ failed the mission, _Liebchen_."

"You've lost me, elf."

"My decisions nearly lead to the death of those who chose to listen. Many were injured. And when the dust settled, I could do nothing but look at what I had wrought, and wonder why. _Ich war wütend!_ " he ground his teeth together, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to recall the phrase in English, a problem he rarely had, "-I was furious! Angry. But mostly ho- holl-... _hohl._ Hollow. Empty. Whenever I am tested, whether it be by Him or simply fate, I balk."

Logan pulled the cigar out of his mouth and blew out a heavy puff of smoke, the strong scent familiar to them both, "You finished?"

Kurt sighed as clouds rolled in to cover the last slivers of sunlight, making him almost completely invisible to the naked eye.

Unless you were the Wolverine, of course.

"As much as I can be, _mein lieber Freund_. If I were to put to words all that I felt, we would be here until time itself came to an end."

"Good, because I ain't a patient man, and I have some things to say." 

A broad, disturbly uncalloused hand reached out to grasp the shoulder of the shadowy figure beside him. It had a lot of weight behind it, which was unsurprising considering the metal skeleton housed inside his powerhouse of a body, "I can't tell 'ya somethin' like that is never gonna happen again, elf. It will. What we do is dangerous, no denyin' that. And you will make mistakes. And you know why that is?"

There was a moment of silence, like Logan expected Kurt to actually answer his question. When a reply didn't come, he tightened his grip further, "Look at me, damn it. _Look at me_."

With Logan's advanced senses, he could tell that there was _someone_ beside him, though if forced to rely on his eyesight alone he might not have been able to identify it as Kurt. That is, until those bright yellow eyes were facing him, the unmistakable calling card of one Amazing Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner, X-man, and the most gentle soul anyone was ever bound to meet.

"Yer gonna make mistakes, pal, because you're _human._ You might be tryin' to fool people into thinking your a saint with that forgivin' attitude of yours, but when it comes down to it, you're a man who is gonna make mistakes like any other. And honestly, bub, I trust a guy who cocks shit up from time to time more than some perfect know-it-all jackass."

"Logan..." those yellow eyes shut for a moment, seemingly leaving Logan alone in the twilight until they reopened, "You said earlier about not being very good at comforting. _Lügner._ No one but yourself would have been able to say what I most needed to hear."

"It's less about me and more about me knowing you, elf. You're a good one, don't need 'ya beating yourself up over somethin' like this."

The quiet returned, the only noises to be heard the quiet rustling of leaves and the distant cry of an owl. For some pairs, as much could be communicated in silence as could be in a thousand words. There was an understanding between them that they shared with no other, and it was in full effect now.

These doubts that Kurt had would not truly disappear that easily, they wi rear their ugly head like a snake in the brush some other day, but as he was armed with the knowledge that he had someone to turn to in those dark moments, he no longer feared them.

"It's getting late, we should head back, ja?"

"Sure thing, elf. You're teleportin' us though, I already had to track you down once tonight."

With a toothy white smile, Kurt offered his hand, which Logan took firmly. In an instant, they were gone from that spot, with only the lingering smell of brimstone indicating the two men had ever been there at all.•

**Author's Note:**

> Translations, even the obvious ones
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Lass mich in ruh_ \- Leave me alone.
> 
>  _mein Freund_ \- my friend
> 
>  _Ich war wütend!_ \- I was furious!
> 
>  _Liebchen_ \- basically "dear/sweetheart", a pet name
> 
>  _hohl_ \- hollow/empty
> 
>  _mein lieber Freund_ \- my dear friend
> 
>  _Lügner_ \- Liar
> 
> * * *
> 
> Google translated because I took a year and a half of German in college but like, I nearly failed. Sorry Kurt.


End file.
